


La Historia de otro Ninja que deseaba ser Hokage

by Unknown_Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Female Uchiha Obito
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Anonymous/pseuds/Unknown_Anonymous
Summary: Con su mente constantemente llena de los recuerdos de un mundo diferente: uno lleno de guerras, sangre y muerte, uno donde el mismo causo la perdida de tantas personas, donde fomento mas que dispuesto la perdida de tantas cosas que amaba.Sin embargo, aquí y ahora; en una habitación aislada del resto del mundo donde no hace mucho tiempo estaba gritando y sangrando para traer al bebe de rostro sonrosado que Obito esta sosteniendo contra su cuerpo cálido mientras mama vigorosamente de su pecho, piensa que después de tanto sufrimiento; el largo camino por el que tuvo que arrastrarse para llegar hasta aquí al final valió la pena.Sobretodo cuando es testigo de la lagrima traicionera que escapa del trozo de tela que cubre el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi. Así que, jalando de su llorona pareja hacia su clavícula justo encima de la pequeña niña de escasos cabellos blanquecinos tan similar a su padre, Obito acepta que si; la vida definitivamente es dulce.





	1. Regresión

Cuando Obito se despidió de Kakashi en su plano celestial había creído que volvería a encontrarse a Rin en el limbo cuando abriera los ojos, en su lugar se encontró con un techo de madera que se le antojaba _demasiado_ familiar, dando una ligera inspección a la habitación Obito supo que algo realmente malo pasaba, _el murió_ ; no había razón alguna para que estuviese en su viejo apartamento. _Este lugar ni siquiera debería existir_ , no después del ataque del Kyubi hace _diecisiete años_ , al menos, se levantó con sumo cuidado del enredo de sábanas a su alrededor, captando su nueva visión espacial _demasiado bajo_ y abandonó las cuatro paredes con todas sus alarmas encendidas.

Cruzó el pasillo hasta donde recordaba se ubicaba el baño y trepándose al banquito frente al lavabo con no cierta dificultad ante su nueva estatura se observó en el espejo empotrado a la pared, _Genial_ , masculló entre dientes al confirmar lo que ya temía, el mismo rostro redondo e infantil de su yo de cinco años le devolvió la mirada, observo detenidamente sus rasgos llenos de grasa de bebé; los labios estrechos en forma de puchero, la nariz de botón, el rostro en forma de corazón que había cambiado tras su pubertad y los ojos de ónix típicos de los Uchiha, _pero_ ; había _algo_ que no terminaba de cuadrar en su imagen, dio un segundo examen minucioso y entonces lo sintió más que verlo, había una importante parte de su anatomía _ausente_ , más por comprobarlo que otra cosa Obito jaló de la parte inferior delantera de su pijama y observo con creciente ansiedad la zona lampiña y llana que conformaba su nuevo sexo.

Soltando el elástico de la estúpida pijama de flores, retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared y, sin fuerzas, deslizarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Respira de manera profunda para tratar de sobrellevar las oleadas de pánico que están trepando por su garganta y hace estragos en su psique más bien inestable. Bien, tiene que pensar con la cabeza fría y hacerse a la idea de que el destino es una perra que ha decidido cobrarse toda la mierda que ha ocasionado de la peor manera posible, porque tal vez el no haya usado su pene para algo más que orinar pero le tenía el aprecio que le tomas a tu brazo dominante, sin embargo, a pesar de que no lo dejan morirse de una buena vez aunque realmente no lo merece, está bastante seguro que ¡el desgraciado destino pudo haberlo enviado a un hijo de perra universo donde tuviera un puto pene! No está capacitado de ninguna forma para tratar con una húmeda y olorosa vagina ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca! Es más; no quiere pensar como jodidos va a tratar con ella cuando empiece la maldita pubertad.

Obito rugió en enfado antes de incorporarse para darse la vuelta y volver a su habitación a grandes zancadas, se arrojó sobre la cama y se zambulló entre las mantas que a buena hora nota no son blancas sino de un molesto color lila, _a-som-bro-so_ , murmulla entre dientes haciéndose un ovillo bien apretado. Tras observar la pared por largos cinco minutos Obito se incorporó a prisas, estudió el reloj y el calendario junto a la puerta del cuarto y se encontró con que; hoy tenía clases y como siempre iba tarde, entonces, ignorando por completo la posibilidad de darse una larga carrera hasta la Academia; Obito se dio la vuelta en la cama y siguió analizando a profundidad las grietas de la pared.

Dos largas horas después Obito se reincorporó con el pánico trepando por su garganta antes de cerrar los ojos con frustración, un parpadeo después el abrió los ojos con el sharingan brillando en ellos, otro parpadeo y el Mangekyo rodó en su pupila granate. _Perfecto_ , inhaló en profundo alivio con los ojos cerrados mientras se acomodaba en la posición del loto para concentrarse, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en la dimensión de Kamui con infinito alivio y solo un instante después regresó al _mundo real_ , lo siguiente que supo es que las paredes daban vueltas y las sombras se arremolinaban en las comisuras de sus ojos antes de perder los sentidos y que todo se tornara negro.

Obito despertó mucho tiempo después, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero lo que sí era seguro es que no había luz en el exterior y se sentía como si estuviera hirviendo, trato de darse la vuelta y pudo notar que había estado sudando gracias a la sabana adherida incómodamente a su piel. Lentamente, se deslizó por la cama hasta el suelo de madera y apoyo la mejilla en la superficie fresca; todo su cuerpo palpitaba de manera horrorosa, su cabeza daba vueltas y sus ojos ardían como nunca lo habían hecho.

Cerró los ojos y trató de regular su respiración, por primera vez en una década sentía las náuseas ascender por su garganta y el cansancio en cada una de sus extremidades, la fatiga que se arrastra por su columna hasta la parte posterior de su cráneo le quita la conciencia por momentos, Obito está levemente familiarizado con la sensación que producía el agotamiento del chakra, _debí haberlo imaginado_ , masculla entre dientes, el _kamui_ consume mucho chakra; solo con una cantidad exorbitante de este y un control impecable sobre su sistema de circulación del chakra podría ser explotado tanto como él lo hizo sin consecuencias de este tipo, algo de lo cual su yo más joven solo contaba a medias.

Sus reservas de chakra son algo realmente sorprendentes, incluso como un niño, sin embargo, su control es una historia muy diferente; algo que solo a través de entrenar hasta desvanecerse había logrado modular hasta hacerle algo decente. Esa había sido la principal razón por la cual la mayoría de sus jutsus fallaban espantosamente en su infancia, era como tratar de empujar una sandía por el ojo de una aguja; demasiado chakra en bruto contenido en un recipiente cuya boca es demasiado estrecha como para llegar a ser saludable. Él no había podido comprenderlo hasta su encuentro con Madara, el hombre había tenido el mismo problema en su niñez pero para él había sido mucho más sencillo de sobrellevar y corregir en una era como la de las Guerras entre los Clanes; donde te entrenaban desde que dabas tu primer paso para ser un asesino a sangre fría.

Obito había tenido que partirse la espalda entrenando desde antes de entrar a la Academia, más que nada porque los shinobis tendían a incentivar el entrenamiento en sus hijos en casa tras las clases; Obito no tenía acceso a ese lujo, no tenía padres y había perdido a su abuela tan pronto había ingresado a la Academia, ningún Uchiha quería tener algo que ver con él _la oveja negra del Clan,_ así qué, Obito tenía muy pocas probabilidades de descubrir que tenía mucho más potencial del que muchos le acreditaban y sobretodo, era alguien realmente excepcional como para ser capaz de materializar cualquier tipo de Ninjutsu cuando su sistema de circulación no era apto de ninguna forma para concebirlo, Madara lo había instruido minuciosamente para corregir el problema de manera correcta y eso había hecho de Obito el arma funcional perfecta que había sido.

Regresando al tema, Obito estaba pasando por un caso grave de agotamiento de chakra y su cuerpo frágil de niño de cinco años no estaba sobrellevándolo bien. Puestos entonces, recostó la cabeza en el suelo con un gemido lastimoso no-digno-de-un-Uchiha y cerró apretadamente los ojos, estremeciéndose cuando su sharingan pulso tras sus párpados, eso lo hizo consciente de que tal y como estaba probablemente no era saludable para su cuerpo mantener su dōjutsu activado por mucho tiempo y con un suspiro incómodo desactivó el remolino en sus ojos, nada acostumbrado a la sensación de vulnerabilidad que quedó tras la ausencia temporal del familiar calor agradable que permaneció en sus ojos por más de una década.

 _Bien_ , suspiró sin ánimo, lo mejor era recuperarse de esta crisis estúpida y ya después podría pensar con claridad qué demonios hacer, _como pulir mi control de chakra_ , gruñe entre dientes con hastío.


	2. Humano

Dos días después Obito estaba en pie de nuevo, moviéndose con parsimonia y sintiendo sus extremidades pesadas. Su vida estas últimas cuarenta y ocho horas de su segunda-oportunidad-no-deseada ha sido un infierno total, teniendo que ignorar a los ninjas enviados por su Jefe de Clan para saber si se ha muerto encerrado en su casa o simplemente no desea asistir a la Academia por estar haciendo el tonto, Obito solo quería tomar la maldita puerta y estrellarla en la cabeza de todo pobre incauto que ha osado tocar, por otro lado, su molesta incapacidad para levantar una sola de sus extremidades sin sentir que va a morir no le ha permitido cumplir su pequeña fantasía.

Aunque si piensa más en ello, bien podría haber sido peor; al menos ahora su sistema de chakra no está siendo una perra total y se siente lo suficientemente cómodo como para expandir su chakra por la Aldea (ayudado enormemente por la vibra familiar de todos los edificios en Konoha que están hechos por el Mokuton del Shodaime), buscando el titilar de los chakra familiares; Minato en los campos de entrenamiento, Kushina a las afueras de la aldea, Rin en la academia y Kakashi en casa, lo que le sentaba realmente fatal, porque él sabía la razón por la cual Kakashi no asistiría a la Academia por un par de días más, para peor, Obito tendría que sobrellevar de nuevo por un largo tiempo al estúpido Kakashi cabron obsesivo de las reglas

Suspirando profundamente dio un par de pasos más hacia la Academia, rumiando por tener que regresar a la institución infernal _era un jodido ninja de rango S_. Más tarde ese día Obito se encontró entre los brazos de su sensei, tras haber estado conectando golpes de taijutsu con Kurenai y de repente sentir que todo su mundo daba vueltas, _Genial_ , rumio, apretando firmemente sus párpados cuando el estúpido cielo empezó a inclinarse, de una manera en la cual el cielo no debería inclinarse

Obito se sentía tan _avergonzado_ y como la cereza del pastel de ese día del infierno, fue trasladado al hospital después de que su sensei sintiera su chakra pulular de una manera alarmante y aquí estaba, en una habitación estéril llena de la peste a muerte y enfermedad que caracteriza los hospitales; con un gemido para-nada-Uchiha se recostó sobre la cantidad no saludable de mullidas almohadas, jalando con fastidio del cable que lo unía a una bolsa de suero de porquería

Removiéndose entre la suavidad excesiva, suspira de manera profunda _Toma nota_ , se dice mentalmente, _Comer y beber tres veces al día sino quieres terminar en el estúpido hospital_ , refunfuña pensando seriamente que debió asegurarse de tener a Mokuton antes de ser tan despreocupado respecto a las necesidades más básicas, sin embargo, él no puede culparse del todo por no tratar de verificar antes cuando lo había sentido latir bajo su piel todo el tiempo que había estado consiente y sinceramente, Obito ya había olvidado como se sentía el padecer hambre o cansancio; o cualquier otra cosa que lo denominará como un humano común y corriente


	3. Ninjutsu Médico

Para el inicio de la otra semana Obito estaba lo suficientemente saludable y acostumbrado como para no olvidarse de atender sus necesidades mundanas más básicas, lo que era sorprendente, considerando que Obito al parecer había estado una semana entera sin consumir alimento sólido alguno, sumado al episodio de agotamiento del chakra y los tres días en vela no habían sido una buena combinación para su sistema en general, sin embargo, los médicos destacaron que Obito debía tener un sistema inmunológico lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener su cuerpo trabajando por una semana en condiciones tan malas que incluso a un shinobi experimentado le darían problemas, así qué, tras múltiples exámenes e interrogatorios médicos había sido puesto en libertad con sólo una advertencia sobre no volver al hospital pronto sino quería enterarse y una estricta dieta a seguir por un mes entero para reponerse totalmente y entonces podría seguir con una vida relativamente tranquila

_Como si los shinobis llevarán una vida tranquil_ a rumio avanzando por el pasillo con la mirada fija en el suelo de madera, hasta que escuchó una retahíla de gritos y gemidos lastimosos, al asomarse por la puerta de la que provenían Obito pudo observar a dos de los legendarios sanin protagonizando un escena de lo más cómica, la Senju estaba zarandeando un folio de papeles con el rostro rojo de pie sobre un Jiraiya encogido sobre sí mismo, había sangre alrededor de su cabeza y un momento después el de cabello cano estaba siendo arrojado contra la pared frente a la puerta atravesando el espacio justo bajo su nariz, el folio le siguió no mucho después; haciendo rebotar una vez más la cabeza de Jiraiya contra la pared y finalmente la mujer rubia estampó la puerta con fuerza suficiente para que los cimientos retumbaran. Curioso, se acercó al hombre que gemía de una manera poco digna para un shinobi de su categoría, se puso en cuclillas frente al hombre y entonó con voz suave— ¿Se encuentra bien, Jiraiya-sama? —su mirada estaba centrada en la herida que asomaba entre la cabellera del hombre, de está surgía sangre a borbotones y no parecía querer detenerse

El mayor solo atino a soltar un par de carcajadas nerviosas, con excusas absurdas a medias al ritmo de su mano rascando osciosamente de la parte posterior de su cráneo— Permítame darle un vistazo —susurró poniéndose de pie e inclinandose sobre la cabeza del mayor. Tras una revisión superficial se dio cuenta de que el corte no era muy profundo y la única razón por la cual sangraba copiosamente era porque parecía haber una pequeña red de vasos sanguíneos comprometidos; con cautela acercó sus palmas a la herida, chakra parpadeando al son de sus manos rodeando la herida con cuidado; solo un par de minutos después Obito retiro sus manos y tras una ligera evaluación se dio por satisfecho con el resultado, dando un paso atrás le hizo una ligera reverencia al sanin y siguió su camino sin más

Más tarde ese día; cuando Obito se había cansado de evadir a los miembros de su Clan se decidió por al fin regresar a casa, tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarse a nada y nada menos que a Tsunade Senju discutiendo con los guardias en la entrada del Complejo Uchiha, estos, a pesar de verse ciertamente intimidados no iban a dejar pasar a la mujer así como si nada; estrictas órdenes de no dejar pasar ningún molesto Senju. Sin mucha ceremonia Obito rodeo la algarabía poco usual y traspasó el portal de entrada del complejo y siguió tranquilamente su camino hacia su apartamento, al menos hasta que fue jalado del cuello de su camiseta y atraído a la mujer rubia le dio una inquietante sonrisa predadora— Aquí estás pequeña Uchiha escurridiza —exclamó con voz profunda, muy tarde, Obito notó al sanin de los sapos formar un bulto a los pies de la Senju. Con un gruñido de marca registrada Uchiha, Obito se dejo arrastrar por la mujer loca _Bien hecho Obit_ o, se dijo mentalmente, _La próxima vez voy a dejar que Jiraiya se muera desangrad_ o


	4. Sensō no Ichizoku

 

De regreso a casa, después de que su chakra ha sido drenado casi totalmente de su sistema gracias a la mujer Senju obsesiva que deseaba ver sus habilidades a costa de múltiples lesiones infligidas a su compañero de equipo, Obito no desea nada mas que una larga siesta; con el apetito saciado gracias a que el Sanin de los sapos le ha invitado a cenar a modo de disculpa por haber sido arrastrada por la Senju, Obito toma una ducha rápida, su lava los dientes y sin preocuparse en secarse el cuerpo se pone una camiseta dos tallas más grande que él y ahora está a medio camino de arrojarse a su cama

Sin embargo, el bulto que reposa sobre su colchón y la sombra que se desliza por su ventana en dirección al bulto lo detienen de su objetivo inicial. Obito se encuentra retrocediendo hacia la pared y es solo el reconocimiento del chakra familiar lo que le detiene de activar su sharingan, atravesando la habitación a largas zancadas toma a Kazuo por el cuello de su pijama y lo arroja al suelo para proceder a zambullirse en las sábanas y atraer a un dormido Shisui a su pecho, Kazuo se reincorpora rápidamente y se arrastra bajo las sabanas hasta reposar contra su espalda, pasa un brazo esbelto de musculo firme por su cintura y entierra su rostro en su cabello húmedo— Al menos podrías haber considerado secar tu cabello de forma apropiada —escupe cuando las gotas de agua que escurren a través de su cabellera le empapan la camisa

Él suelta un bufido burlón y acaricia los rizos de Shisui ante sus gemidos quejumbrosos— No fui yo quién se escabuyo a una cama a la cual no fue invitado —su acompañante solto un gruñido por lo bajo, algo que en el idioma Uchiha significaba _Desapareciste una semana y tuve que dormir con Sango_ y bien; dormir con Sango era incómodo, su cama era cálida como ninguna gracias a los seis hermanos que siempre se acurrucan en torno a ella pero en cualquier momento puedes ser despertado de una forma muy desagradable gracias a los niños de sueños inquietos

Obito le gruñe de vuelta en el tan pulcro idioma que ha definido a los Uchiha por décadas _Perdóname por enfermar oh Gran Sabio,_ sin esperar una respuesta realmente  se acurruca en torno a Shisui con Kazuo apretando su agarre a su alrededor y soltando un último gruñido _Bienvenida a casa; nunca vuelvas a hacernos eso de nuevo._ Bien, Obito no piensa agregar nada a esto; su cuerpo se movió casi en automático cuando reconoció los chakra y ahora está empezando a sentirse sofocado entre sus primos, pero sería sospechoso que de buenas a primeras los arrojará de su cama cuando habían estado haciendo esto desde hace eones

Un hecho bien conocido de el Clan de la Guerra era que producían genios ninja más a menudo que no. Sin embargo, todos tienen secretos y el Senso no Ichizoku tenía uno realmente oscuro, como el hecho de que los diferentes miembros del Clan tendían a deslizarse en una cama ajena más a menudo que no; Kazuo, por ejemplo, no era el primero en dormir con él (o ella, para el caso), si las cosas aquí se desarrollaron de forma similar a como fueron en su primera vida, Fujimori debió ser el primero en compartir su cama, seguido de Goro y finalmente Kazuo, Hinaichigo ya tenía una persona **_especial_** que le hiciera compañía cuando sus hermanos empezaron a buscar personas externas a su propia casa para pasar las noches y no mucho después de que Kazuo empezara a dormir con él, Hina murió; Goro, por otro lado empezó a dormir con quien vendría a ser su mejor amigo y Fujimori se casó, lo que dejaba a Kazuo y el pequeño Shisui como sus acompañantes de cama regulares.

Bien; sería mejor retomar la costumbre sino quería delatarse. Así que Obito jaló de la manta que colgaba precariamente del borde de la cama y la arrojó sobre ellos tres, con un último suspiró apretó el abrazo en torno a Shisui y volvió a dormir. Por la mañana _un poco_ _demasiado temprano incluso si tenía clases_ fue despertado por una pequeña bola de energía que clamaba su nombre a gritos excitados, gimiendo quedamente Obito se deslizó del agarre de Kazuo _maldito suertudo con el sueño pesado_ y más dormido que despierto recogió a Shisui de la cama para salir de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, una vez allí se dio cuenta que su despensa esta casi vacía y estaba pensando seriamente en llevar a Shisui a casa de la tía Futaba para obtener algo de desayuno cuando un golpe en su puerta le obligo a descargar a su pequeño revoltoso en la mesa y correr a atender, resultó ser Asami; el Chunin que se encargaba de las tareas _**especiales**_ del Jefe del Clan

Y por tareas especiales se refería a cuidar del único hijo de su hermano menor, era algo poco conocido fuera del Clan y un tema poco comentado dentro de este; pero durante mucho tiempo Obito había sido el heredero de Fugaku, al menos había sido así en su vida pasada, era un tema realmente delicado; su padre, Ren, había estado casado con Haruka Uchiha quien era la hermana menor de Mikoto (la entonces heredera directa del Clan) quien no mucho tiempo después contrajo nupcias con el mismo Fugaku. Lo curioso del hecho es que su tío abuelo, Botan y su tía Sayuri (la menor de las hermanas de Mikoto y tercera en la línea de sucesión para ser la Cabeza del Clan) llevaban casados ya un par de años y tenían hijos propios, con el matrimonio de su padre y tío con las dos hijas restantes de la Cabeza del Clan dejaban a cualquier desendiente del abuelo Kazuo (el unigenito de Madara) como posibles herederos de la cabeza del Clan y de alguna forma el mandato de los Uchiha volvió a recaer en la sangre de los descendientes de Madara, como debió ser siempre.

Fue algo altamente controversial, tomando en cuenta que a Mikoto le tomo mucho más tiempo que a sus hermanas concebir un heredero; la descendiente de Izuna había tenido tres abortos en distintas etapas del embarazo y concibió un juego de gemelos de los cuáles el menor nació muerto y deformado mientras el mayor solo vivió un par de días antes de seguir a su otra mitad. Obito se convirtió entonces en el heredero legítimo de cualquiera de las dos partes de sus tíos que portaban el poderío del Clan, sin embargo, Mikoto siempre trato de empujar la herencia en manos de los descendientes de Sayuri, recelosa de la madre de Obito y cuando está murió junto con su padre cuando él era apenas un bebé nadie nunca volvió a tocar el tema de la herencia de Obito. Su derecho como posible heredero del Clan fueron pasados por alto y depositados sobre Hinaichigo (y tras su muerte a Fujimori), fin de la historia

Ahora, Obito esta frente al pobre diablo que debe cargar con la basura del Jefe y este no parece muy contento está mañana, con pocas ganas de ser agradable y con total falta de aprecio por la poca paz que pueda quedarle después de renacer en una mierda de mundo en el cuál hay una no grata o apreciada vagina entre sus piernas Obito da una sonrisa al venerable Chunin hijo de puta y lo empuja fuera de su casa antes de proceder a cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Se arrodilla en el suelo y escarba entre las provisiones hasta dar con la que contiene los cartones de huevo, busca los tomates, la espinaca y una cebolla de buen tamaño antes de incorporarse e ir a la cocina. Encuentra a Shisui a medio camino de llegar al suelo y exhala un suspiró— Un día de estos Shisui, vas a abrir tu cabeza a la mitad por comportarte como un simio —el pequeño niño hace un puchero adorable antes de finalmente aterrizar en el suelo e inmediatamente abalanzarse sobre sus caderas— Bien, vamos a hacer nuestro desayuno —Shisui vitorea a su alrededor antes de que Obito se ponga a cortar y sofreír la cebolla y el tomate, corta la espinaca limpiamente y casca la mitad de los huevos. Agrega sal, pimienta y empieza a batir con los palillos mientras agrega las espinacas al sartén con las otras verduras— Ve a conseguirme unos plátanos de las bolsas en la entrada Shisui —su pequeño primo corre a hacer lo que le han instruido y regresa en el momento que Kazuo atraviesa el umbral de la cocina— Tú, chico listo busca la cocoa, el azúcar y la avena, yo voy por la leche —Kazuo gruñe antes de enfilar a la entrada y él menea la sartén antes de incorporar el huevo con las verduras, sale de la cocina para sacar la leche de su refrigerador y tras cerciorarse de que no haya expirado mide dos tazas y media de leche en su licuadora, toma dos de los plátanos que Shisui le trajo, los pela y parte con las manos antes de echarlos a la leche y arrebata lo pedido de manos de Kazuo, mide una cucharadita de cocoa, media taza de avena en hojuelas y una cuchara de azúcar que arroja a la licuadora, la cierra y enciende por tres minutos mientras mira como avanza el omelet

Una vez que han puesto la mesa y Shisui se ha sentado a la cabecera de esta, Obito reparte el omelet, dando un poco más a Kazuo y cortando en trozos pequeños el de Shisui quien sirve los batidos con la lengua atrapada entre sus dientes— Shisui va a quedarse con tía Mikoto hoy —Kazuo anuncia de pronto, ganándose una de sus miradas asesinas— Mamá quiere algo de tiempo de calidad con papá, Fujimori no ha dormido durante un mes porque Suigintou está en el último trimestre, Goro está entrenando con Saizen y yo me voy de misión en unas horas, eso deja a tía Mikoto como la única alternativa —Obito **necesita** el Mokuton ahora para atravesar a Kazuo con este, ya se le ha agotado el poco cariño que logró reunir para su primo, es más; acaba de recordar porque odiaba a todos los hijos de Sayuri a excepción del pequeño Shisui

Apretando el puente de su nariz con mas fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria, el gruñe— Tienes que estar jodiendome; esa mujer me aborrece con mas fuerza desde que logró preñarse de nuevo —es su única réplica, de nuevo, si las cosas se han desarrollado como en su primera vida (y es muy probable que sea así, si la forma en que Kazuo le ha informado sobre el destino próximo de Shisui dice algo) Mikoto probablemente ha estado comportándose como una perra de campeonato premiada desde que logró concebir al niño que vendría siendo Itachi en un par de meses más, ahora no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en fingir ser civilizada con él y debe estar mas empeñada que nunca en hacer que tío Fugaku lo desherede _Como si Fugaku deseara insultar de esa forma la memoria de su hermano_ Kazuo lo observa con la cara de poker que los Uchiha han pulido a través de las generaciones y luego se encoge de hombros antes de seguir con su desayuno, de nuevo; Obito necesita Mokuton para atravesar el cráneo de su estúpido primo _También podría aprender sobre fuinjutsu de barreras; eso hará algo magnífico por mi salud mental_

 


End file.
